warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Eyes of Blight
What You'll Need To Do *Fomorian Vessels will intermittently appear in the Solar System as event nodes. These event nodes will be locked until you have the Fomorian Disruptor in your Consumable Inventory. *You will receive a Blueprint from the Lotus for the Fomorian Disruptor. It will require Nano Spores, Cryotic, and Omega Isotopes to craft. *Build your Disruptor in the Foundry and equip it in your Gear Menu to start the Fomorian Sabotage Mission. *Once in the Mission, fly to the Fomorian. Once you’re close enough to the Fomorian you must disable the exterior Shield Cores so you can enter the ship. *The Fomorian’s internal Shield Generators are protected by a magnetic field. Use your Fomorian Disruptor from the Gear menu to disrupt the magnetic field, and temporarily expose the Shield Generators, allowing you to destroy them. *With the Shield Generators destroyed you can now deal damage to the ship’s Main Reactor Power Cores. *After damaging the cores, escape to safety outside the Fomorian. What You Need To Know *Completing a successful Sabotage run will earn you event points, and reduce the global health of the Fomorian. *Your Fomorian Disruptor will be consumed after completing the Fomorian Sabotage mission. *This Operation is on now until Monday, January 5 at 12 PM EST. Scoring *Completing the Fomorian Sabotage mode successfully will earn you one Battle Point. *You can earn a maximum of one Battle Point per Fomorian. Repeating the same Fomorian will not generate additional Battle Points. These points will count towards individual rewards. *Fomorian missions with a higher level of difficulty will provide extra points. Leaderboards are available for players that want to compete for the best score during Fomorian Sabotage Missions. Your individual score is determined by the amount of damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core during a single run. The highest scores can only be achieved by squads with coordinated deployment of Fomorian Disruptors, and efficient attacks on the Power Cores. Clan Scoring considers the following: *Your score will be based on the most damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core in a given mission. Clan score is sum of personal best but divided by max clan size for that tier (ie: 10 for Ghost Clan, 1000 for Moon). Rewards *3 BATTLE POINTS: Eyes of Blight Skin Pack (Badge + Rahk Fluctus Skin) *10 BATTLE POINTS: Eyes of Blight Mod Pack (Magma Chamber + Searing Steel) *15 BATTLE POINTS: Imperator Vandal Clan Scoring: The Top three Clans in each tier will be awarded with Gold, Silver and Bronze Statues. Take down the Fomorian Ships, Tenno! EVENT / LEADERBOARDS - Operation Eyes of Blight Players can check out the Leaderboards for Operation Eyes of Blight here: http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/eyesOfBlight.php Leaderboards are updated every 15 minutes for Clans, and every 5 minutes for players. Good luck, and may the best Tenno win! Notes *Scoring a minimum of 1,000,000 damage points per run will reward players with . *If 2 or more players are on a team, a warning will display if all team members are not within the vicinity of the power core if a player attempts to use their disruptor. The disruptor can be used upon trying again. *One disruptor each from all present players will be consumed even if only one player activates their Disruptor. Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Update 15